


Jealous

by Julchenmaria



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 03:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11096043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julchenmaria/pseuds/Julchenmaria
Summary: Yuzuru gets upset at the fact that Shoma is ignoring him.





	Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a raunchy scene, so I'm sorry if it is terrible. I need to scrub my history after this.

Yuzuru is a jealous person. Heck, he's still jealous of the fact the Javi beat him twice for the World gold medal. He's still upset at the fact that he hasn't won Skate Canada. His jealousy drove him to win, but sometimes it got in the way.  


Right now, he was standing at the side of the rink fuming and everyone near him could feel it. He and Shoma had been dating for a year now. However, they rarely see each other face-to-face, except for competitions. Shoma is usually in Nagoya training, and he's stuck in Toronto. When Yuzuru was given the option of joining Fantasy on Ice and that Shoma would be there, he jumped at the chance. He gets to see the love of his life, get some practice in, meet Evgeni Plushenko and Johnny Weir again, and earn money. But right now, Shoma was talking to Nobunari Oda and was completely ignoring his boyfriend.  


Now, Yuzuru is a reasonable guy and respects his boyfriend's choice in wanting to hang around other people. He had no problem with Shoma going out to dinner with Team USA nor did he have any problem when Shoma and Sota spend a lot of time together. He was slightly miffed when Shoma sat on Keiji's lap, but even that wasn't a big deal. The problem was that since he set foot in Japan, Shoma is always busy with something. He's kept track and the longest time he's spoken to Shoma is 15 minutes. He only spoke to Shoma for 5 minutes today; and when he's not busy, he's tired.  


They were a very passionate, intimate couple. For GPF 2016, they did it after the banquet in Shoma's hotel room. After Yuzuru recovered from his nasty illness during Nationals, they did it in the bathroom at the Chukyo University rink. At 4CC, it was in a coat closet right after they got back to the hotel. At Worlds, it was in a janitor's closet at the event arena since interviews ran late. However, for the past week, he's asked Shoma every day and every day he gets turned down with either "I'm tired" or "I'm going out to eat with so-and-so." He understood, he was tired after practice and he had dinner with Johnny Weir and Evgeni Plushenko just yesterday. But every practice, Shoma seemed so lively and Yuzuru couldn't shake the feeling that Shoma was flirting with other people.  


The moment he and Javi arrived, Shoma hugged Javi longer than normal. When Deniss and Stephane arrived, Shoma spoke very openly with them. The same went for Shizuka and Miki. The reason that upset him along with everything else was that it seemed the others were returning the affection and Shoma were doing the same. Just this morning, Mai and Marin had invited Shoma to sit at their table. When they were talking, Shoma ran his hand through his hair the same way he does when he was flirting Yuzuru. When Yuzuru saw that, he broke the metal spoon in his right hand that he was eating cereal with  
  


Was he unsatisfied?  


Had Yuzuru done something to make him angry?  


Was he cheating on Yuzuru?  


Breathe. He needed to breathe. There was absolutely no way that Shoma would cheat on him. They were together and they loved each other. His jealousy was ill-founded. He was not jealous. There is no reason to be.  
*********  


He takes it back. He takes it all back. Yuzuru was seething with jealousy. He was pretty sure that he was going to triple-axel the next person to come near Shoma Uno into the ground. After practice, everyone went back to the bus and were getting ready to go back to the hotel. Yuzuru was stuck sitting next to Oda, not that he had a problem with Oda, its just that between him and Shoma, he would've preferred Shoma. Anyways, Shoma sat in the back of the bus with Denis, Mai, and Marin while he was surrounded by a bunch of old people. Yuzuru kept glancing back and each time, he was getting more and more agitated. He was smiling and talking so animatedly with the other three, even sling his arm around Mai and Marin and taking a selfie with them. Somewhere along the line, he got tired and leaned his head on Denis's shoulder and Denis slung his arm around Shoma and pulled him closer. Yuzuru saw blood. Stephane must've noticed Yuzuru's killing intent towards his young student and look extremely worried but Denis did not notice at all.  


How dare he hug his Shoma?  


How dare he even put his hand on his Shoma?  


He wasn't worthy. No one was worthy of his Shoma. Shoma is his and his alone. The ride back to the hotel ended quickly and Yuzuru didn't even wait for everyone else. He was pissed.  


Has Shoma forgotten who he belongs to?  


Has he forgotten who his boyfriend is?  


Well after tonight, Shoma was going to be screaming that answer. Yuzuru got back to his room and took a shower. He then opened his suitcase and pulled out a large cosmetic bag. Shoma's room was next to his and was connected by a door. It was always open and Yuzuru was in no mood to knock. Swinging it open, he startled Shoma who was sitting at the table on his phone.  


"Yuzuru! What are you doing here?" Standing up, he made his way toward him.  


He was in no mood to answer questions. Setting the bag on the table, he forcefully shoved Shoma against the wall. Shoma looked shocked and slightly scared.  


"Do you think I wouldn't notice you flirting with everyone here? I think I need to remind you who you belong to. You better have a good reason for the way you've been acting." Yuzuru was in no mood to play games.  


"I-I acted out because-be- because I'm not happy with the sex." Yuzuru looked at him wide eyed. He felt like he was going to cry. Shoma wasn't happy with him.  


"Every time you're so gentle and kind to me, I don't hate it, but I want you to be rough with me. I told you multiple times and you still don't get it. Not to mention, I know you're top but it's really easy for me to top. I just thought that making you jealous would make you snap." Shoma looked so embarrassed telling Yuzuru that. Yuzuru, on the other hand, snapped.  


Oh, how he waited for this moment. Sure, he kept up the sex gentle since Shoma was new to it but a part of him was a sadist. He wanted to see his boyfriend mewling and whining and begging. He wanted claw marks on his back. He wanted to bring Shoma to his high multiple times but stop him from going over. He wants to do multiple rounds and have his lover weak and exhausted on the bed. He wanted him naked and bound with black ribbon. He wants his boyfriend screaming his name so much that it's all that he knows.  


Yuzuru threw Shoma onto the bed and climbed on top of him. Yuzuru bit at his clavicle. The skin turned into little dots of muted purple. Shoma was moaning and had his head bent back as Yuzuru traveled up his neck.  


"Yuzuru, please stop teasing."  


"You're enjoying this too much, aren't you? However, this is punishment and you're going to be a good submissive bitch." He whispered into Shoma's ear before standing up and pulling a black satin ribbon and a tube of lube out of the bag. Returning, he saw Shoma sitting up with his shirt already off. Yuzuru lifted Shoma's head with his thumb and pointer finger until they were looking directly at each other. At that moment, Shoma saw the overconsuming lust that clouded his eyes.  


"Such a good boy, doing the menial job for me. I promise I'll be kinder than I intended to be." Yuzuru said before kissing him deeply.  


"No. please don't. Go as rough as you want. "  


Nothing more was said as Yuzuru stripped both of them of every piece of clothing that was still on them. Reaching for the ribbon, he tied it tightly on Shoma's hands.  


" But I can't touch you like this," Shoma whined  


Pushing him down, Yuzuru trailed kisses down his body. He started nibbling his inner thigh. What were small moans became high-pitched whines of pleasure. "Good. This isn't supposed to be fun for you."  


Leaving Shoma's aching dick untouched, Yuzuru moved up and kissed and caressed him. "Yuzuru, please. Ugh, Yuzuru, stop teasing."  


"I already told you. You don't tell me what to do. For that, I'm not going to be so nice."  


He removed himself from the bed and stalked over to the bag. Shoma couldn't see until he felt something cold and smooth go up to him. "Ah! Yuzuru!"  


It came as such a shock to him. The vibrating sensation was making him go insane. He threw his head back and gripped the bed sheets. Yuzuru, who was sitting on the side of the bed, ignored his whining and whimpering. The constant yelling of his name and begging of release only fueled the lust in his eyes. Deciding that it was enough, Shoma felt the torturous, pleasurable feeling stop.  


"Yuzu...Yuzu...please." He whimpered. His eyes were teary and his voice, hoarse.  


Leaning in, Yuzuru whispered, "Have you learned your lesson yet?"  


"Mhm...yes, I learned. I won't do it again."  


"Now tell me, who do you belong to?" He said, running his hand across Shoma's hardened member causing a quick intake of air.  


"Yuzuru. I belong to Yuzuru."  


"Good. Now I want you to remember it forever. I want you to scream it until you can't speak anymore."  


Shoma could barely remember anything. He remembered being flipped over, riding Yuzuru, screaming his name like a dying man's prayer. His whole body shaking and he saw a flash of white. He was lying on the bed panting heavily with his arms still tied.  


"Oh, I'm sorry!" Yuzuru exclaimed, rushing to untie his wrist, which now had lines of bright red indented into the skin  


"Yuzuru," Shoma croaked out, "I'm sorry I made you jealous. I kept trying to tell you, but you didn't get it."  


Yuzuru, who had finished cleaning up, kissed the top of his forehead, "Don't worry, I promise you more times like this. Just don't make me jealous like that again. I'm sorry for not getting it."  


"I love you, Yuzuru," Shoma whispered, leaning in close to cuddle with him.  


"I love you, Shoma," Yuzuru returned, draping the blanket over the both of them and pulling Shoma in closer.  


They drifted off, unburdened by their troubles.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This was supposed to be published on Wattpad, but I'm trying not to get banned.


End file.
